


Just Grate

by quackers1066



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheese, Cheese Reveal, F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Reveal, Supportive Tikki, Tikki is helpful, alya is helpful, kids are confused, nino is awkward, supportive alya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackers1066/pseuds/quackers1066
Summary: When Marinette remembers how disappointed Adrien was when she kept denying him food, she decides to bring him some camembert to make up for it and somehow causes them to reveal their identities in the process.





	

“Oh god, Tikki. I can’t believe I did that earlier! And just when I wasn’t a stuttering mess around him, too.” Marinette groaned as she collapsed onto her bed late that night, recalling the crushed look on Adrien’s face as she repeatedly denied him food. Flying over to her, the small red kwami reached out and patted her cheek in an attempt to comfort her.

“Don’t worry, Marinette! I’m sure you can find a way to make it up to Adrien,” Tikki consoled with a small grin. “Maybe you could bring some food for him tomorrow?” Marinette peeked up at the kwami from her place among the pillows at the suggestion.

“Well. I guess I could…” She hesitated, “But what if I bring him something and it’s, like, really gross so he hates it? Or what if I trip again and it lands all over him and his clothes are ruined and he hates me forever?” Marinette had sat up at this point and was tugging anxiously at her dark blue pigtails.

Tikki sighed quietly and floated closer to her distressed charge. “Marinette,” she chided. “You know that everything you make is wonderful! You need to stop doubting yourself. ”

Marinette paused in her hair tugging to smile at the spotted figure, but then reached up and covered her face with her hands. “But I’m not just doubting myself, Tikki. Even if I can bake well, I still fall over at least 5 times a day, if not more!”

Tikki looked thoughtful at this. Eventually, she spoke up, “How about you bring something packaged for him? Something that won’t break if you trip?”

Marinette’s head swiftly swiveled to look at her. “Tikki, that’s a great idea – but what does he like? Doesn’t he like that weird-smelling cheese? One of the white kinds that Maman puts on our cheese bread sometimes?” Marinette began mumbling types of cheeses to herself, attempting to figure out the name. “Roquefort? No. Emmental? No. Not feta or cotija or chevre, either,” Marinette pondered for a few moments, as Tikki observed her with an amused grin.

“Camembert! That’s it!” Marinette declared with an enthusiastic expression on her face. “I’ll go see if we have some!” Immediately, she scrambled down from her bed and tiptoed inaudibly downstairs into the kitchen, trying not to rouse her parents. As she opened the fridge, her eyes instantly dropped to the cheese drawer, hoping to find a wheel or two of camembert cheese. Once she happened upon it, she couldn’t stop herself from letting out a slight wiggle and squeak of delight before she closed the fridge and headed upstairs, mission accomplished.

“Great news, Tikki!” Marinette announced, “We still have some left over from the last batch of cheese bread!” Tikki nodded at her merrily, glad that her charge had the opportunity to better her relationship with Adrien. Looking at the clock, though, Tikki announced that Marinette should get to bed so she doesn’t look like a zombie in front of her crush.

* * *

She woke up the next morning and, as always, was in a hurry to get through her morning routine. As she rushed out the door with her normal things, the camembert, and Tikki safe in her purse, she yelled a quick goodbye to her mother, receiving a shooing wave in response.

 _‘What if he’s not here? What if he hates me so much that he resigned from school? I hope he doesn’t hate me,’_ Marinette thought worriedly as she hurried into the classroom right before the late bell rang. Madame Bustier barely spared a glance at Marinette, used to her lateness. She merely motioned her to her seat before starting the lesson. Marinette spared a sheepish glance at Adrien and Nino before speed-walking to her seat. She looked at Alya, who had raised her brow at her, with a blush. “Sorry, I slept through my alarm again,” she whispered under her breath. Alya chuckled softly in response, accepting her best friend’s answer, before turning her attention to Madame Bustier.

Soon, it was lunch time, and Marinette was watching him chat with Nino near a bench outside. She was working up the courage to approach Adrien, when, suddenly, Alya nudged her with a devious, “Hey, Mari! Need some help?” Marinette paled and was about to shake her head ‘no’ when Alya grabbed her arm and pulled her over to them, shouting, “Hey Nino! Adrien! Do you two want to have lunch with Mari and me? We were about to head over to the park.”

Nino and Adrien stopped conversing to look over at them and, with a shrug from Nino and a grin from Adrien, agreed to eat lunch with the two. “Perfect! Come on guys; we have to make sure no one takes the bench by the tree that we like.” Alya sent a sly grin toward Marinette, who sighed resignedly as the boys began following them.

The walk to the park was a somewhat pleasant one, with Alya and Nino filling the silence left between Adrien, who was trying to ignore Plagg’s incessant wiggling in his pocket, and Marinette, who was struggling to start a conversation with him. “Adri-” Just as Marinette had gathered her courage to talk to him, Adrien announced that he needed to go to the restroom “Sorry, guys. I’ll be right back,” he apologized as he jogged way. Marinette wilted, her mettle vanishing as she watched him enter the men’s room.

Alya sent her an apologetic glance from the corner of her eye, but she soon took on an impish expression. “Nino! Will you come with me to the food stand over there? I need to buy a water bottle.” When he started to protest, she elbowed him and directed a meaningful glance in Marinette’s direction.

An expression of realization dawned on his face. “Yeah, yeah. Totally. I think I need to buy something, too, actually. A sandwich. Yeah. Because I forgot my lunch.” Alya elbowed him again with an annoyed look on her face, gesturing for him to shut up.

“Sorry, Mari. We’ll be right back. Adrien too, probably. Can you save our bench for us?” Alya questioned, to which Marinette nodded with a gloomy look upon her face.

* * *

 

Plagg exited his pocket with a glare as soon as Adrien closed and locked the door to the men’s room. “I’m starving, Adrien! Starving! How could you do this to me?” He wailed theatrically, much to Adrien’s confusion.

“How could I do what to you?” Adrien questioned.

“My cheese! You forgot my sweet, sweet camembert!” Plagg sobbed, with all the dramatics of a five thousand year-old God.

Adrien put a palm to his face and sighed, “No, I didn’t, Plagg. You ate it all this morning, remember?”

With a scathing look at his charge, Plagg huffed, “Well it wasn’t enough! It was only six wheels! I’m going to starve!”

Adrien groaned at his misfortune and promised to get his annoying glutton of a kwami some more camembert before gesturing for him to return to his pocket. With the hysterics over, Plagg ‘humphed’ and acquiesced to the silent command.

Adrien exited the restroom and looked around for his friends. Spotting Alya and Nino in line at the food stand, he strolled over to Marinette, who was staring strangely down into her purse. At his approach, she squeaked and immediately snapped the bag closed. _‘She looks worried. And why is her face so red; I hope she’s not sick.’_ he wondered to himself as she began to speak to him.

“Um. I’m r-really sorry about yesterday! I –um- should’ve eaten you. Wait - no! Let you eat! I should have let you eat not eaten you, not that I don’t want to eat you, I’m sure you’re delicious-” She cut herself off, her face darkening to an almost purple shade of red before continuing. “I- I brought you some camembert because I know you like it and you always have it and I’m really, really sorry!” She squeaked and then turned her back to him.

Adrien sighed in relief that she wasn’t sick, oblivious to the peculiar parts of her sentence. “Oh, thanks; I actually ran out this morning! That’s really sweet of you, Marinette,” he beamed at her. This was perfect; now he didn’t have to go all the way home during break to get Plagg some more cheese!

Marinette had just turned around to get the cheese from her backpack when they he heard it. A loud voice echoed throughout the park. “I AM THE WEIGHTER! AND NO MORE WILL PEOPLE LAUGH AT ME WHEN I CANNOT LIFT A HEAVY OBJECT!”

The two of them looked at each other with alarm. “I –uh- I gotta go –uh, see if anyone needs help” and “Uh, yeah, me too. I’ll go this way,” they spoke over each other before running off to go transform.

* * *

 

Marinette sprinted to a nearby alley, opening her purse as she ran. “Tikki! Transform me!” she whispered to the petite being, and was filled with energy as she transformed into Ladybug.

She grappled herself onto a nearby roof with her yo-yo to get a better vantage point of the akuma. It was dressed in a green, skin-tight body suit with a black skirt and jacket layered over it. Attached to either side of her hips were short dumbbell weights, and on her back rested what seemed to be two iron food trays. A name tag was pinned on the jacket above her left breast, identifying her, once again, as Weighter. The only object she could see that may be possessed was a large crescent moon-shaped hairclip near her right ear.

She flicked her yo-yo onto a light post and swung herself over to where her partner was approaching. “Bonjour, minou,” she greeted. “She doesn’t look that hard to beat; she’s being slowed down by the weight of her outfit. I think the akuma is in the hairclip. Think you can get an opening without being hit?”

“Of course, my lovely lady,” he flirted with a bow. “I’m chat your service.”

Ladybug groaned in response to the pun. “Just go, kitty.” And like that, he was off.

“Hey Weightress! You’re looking weak! Do you even lift?” Chat taunted. Weightress turned around, enraged, and ladybug took the opportunity to get closer to the akumatized girl.

She screeched, “Yes! I do! But apparently that doesn’t mean anything!” She took one of her dumbbells and tossed it into the air toward Chat.

Chat pretended to cover his ears as he repelled the weight with his staff, sending it flying into a nearby car. “Ooh. That voice is making me want to curl up and die. It’s too bad I have to get closer to you,” he goaded with a smirk.

Becoming more furious by the second, Weightress reached behind her for one of her iron trays. As Chat got closer, the tray grew in size and weight to cover the area around her, blocking both Chat from reaching her, and Ladybug from attempting to get the hair clip. Chat Noir gripped his staff more tightly and swung sideways at the iron cube. A loud ‘clang’ resonated from the box, causing chat to retreat back a few meters. He narrowed his eyes and growled. He began to run forward, a cataclysm forming in his right hand. When it touched the black walls of the cube, they crumbled into ash, but were replaced immediately by the other remaining tray.

“What now, my lady? Even though she’s out of shape, this is kind of troublesome,” he punned, much to his lady’s annoyance.

With a slight glare at her beeping partner, Ladybug cried out, “Lucky Charm!” In her hands appeared a red and black-spotted jack hammer with a single button on the top. “Oh, wow,” the heroine stated with surprise. “It’s actually self-explanatory for once. Care to do the honors, kitty?”

“With purr-leasure, buginette.” He took the jack hammer and waited for ladybug to go around to the back of the box. He then aimed it at the front of the protective cube, and pressed the button to activate the tool. A loud whirring noise sounded through the air around them, along with a bang as the walls fell to the ground and exposed the akuma. At once, ladybug reacted, reaching for the clip on the side of the villain’s head and snapping it in two. Before the butterfly even got a meter away, Ladybug had it caught and purified.

With her usual cry of, “Miraculous Ladybug!” the destruction to their surroundings righted themselves. Turning to each other, the two superheroes fist-bumped. “Pound it!” they chimed as their miraculouses beeped in alarm.

Before Ladybug turned to leave, Chat caught her arm. “You wouldn’t happen to have any camembert with you for your kwami, would you?”

With a confused look upon her face, she stated, “Your kwami eats _camembert?_ Tikki only eats cookies and sweets.” With a slightly sad look on her face, she mumbled, “I do have a couple wheels of camembert that I was going to give my friend, though. I guess you need it more.”

Hearing that, Chat’s face took on a strangely shocked appearance. “M-Marinette? Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” He whispered as he ignored the second to last beep from his ring.

Her face paled. “What?” she asked in alarm. “How? What?” She seized his arm and dragged him down roughly into a nearby alleyway.

Internally, Adrien was cheering, _‘Oh my God it’s Marinette! My lady is Marinette! This is great!’_ Externally, he radiated happiness. “It’s me! Adrien!” He announced before she could smack her hand over his mouth.

At that declaration, her face morphed into one of shock, then awe and excitement, then reddened. She squeaked, “Adrien? You’re Chat?”

He nodded as their transformations gave out. He was about to ask her if she was okay when, from a few meters away, Alya and Nino’s panicked voices rang out, “Mari! Adrien! Where are you?”

Sending her a look that said, ‘ _We’ll continue this conversation later,’_ he placed Plagg, who was complaining about camembert, into his pocket and headed out of the alleyway to head over to their panicked friends.

Watching him leave, Marinette slowly reached into her purse for a cookie for Tikki. Her thoughts were filled with happy confusion, but when she heard Adrien’s voice join Nino’s and Alya’s, she shook the cloud from her mind, let Tikki into her purse, and slipped out of the alleyway.

“Oh my gosh, girl! Where have you been? I got some great footage of the fight!” Alya was enormously excited, which proved a suitable distraction from her thoughts. “It’s about time to get back to school, though. We should get our stuff.”

“Uh, yeah. We should go,” Marinette ignored Alya’s first question. The four went and retrieved their school items, but as they were turning to walk back, Marinette secretly handed Adrien the two wheels of camembert, and glared lightly as he mouthed, ‘ _Thank meow,’_ in return.

She snorted, covering it with a cough. _‘Just great. Now I’ll have to put up with puns in class, too.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! :)


End file.
